


一块抹布

by Iueng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 自我消遣文学 被雷到请右上角
Kudos: 1





	一块抹布

李希熙有点紧张地在轰趴别墅门口迟疑着，Alex提到过，每次兄弟会的加入考核结束后他们都回来这里疯上一个晚上。雨下得很密，天色也暗下来，他把伞留在门口的置物架上，犹豫着按响了门铃。开门的是一个混血男生，李希熙认得他的脸却记不清楚他的名字了，他有点难为情地说自己是Alex的男朋友，有事情想找他谈谈。男生点点头，回头往屋里喊了一句什么，把门打开让他进屋。  
  
房间里灯开得很亮，客厅里有张很宽的桌子上已经摆满了桌面游戏的卡牌和乱七八糟的零食。李希熙颇为拘谨缩在沙发的一角，迟疑地想给Alex发条短信——他们吵架后Alex就去了隔壁城市发招生宣传单，直到今天下午才回来。李希熙捏着手机斟酌用词，人渐渐多起来，每一次开门他都会回头去看，他有点担心Alex今天晚上不会来了。李希熙是欧洲来的交换生，读书还是跳了两级的，一副东方式小骨架和细白得仿佛不见阳光的皮肤让他在一群美式橄榄球运动员般的兄弟会成员里格格不入，像一只闯进了野牛群的绵羊。  
  
金发大个子猛地一屁股坐在李希熙身边，惊得他差点把手机扔出去。贝斯系的学长——开学礼上合作过一次——递给李希熙一瓶开了盖的比利时酸啤说，“没想到会在这里碰到你。”李希熙把手机锁屏扣过来，接过酒啜了两口，樱桃香精的味道让他有点恶心，“是，我在等我男朋友。”大个子乐手点点头没说什么，用自己手上的瓶子和他碰了一下，喝光了剩下的液体。他皱皱眉，还是礼貌地陪了两口。  
  
—————  
  
李希熙一头栽到气垫床上，与酒精不同的眩晕感让感觉自己在发烧，朦胧间被拖到床中央。有人开了灯，他费力地掀动睫毛，只看到明晃晃的一片灯影。大腿和小腹一起颤抖，他难受地在床上拱了拱，试图抓个枕头或者被子把自己垫高一点，却被一只大手扯住了脚踝。“嘿别乱动宝贝。”那只手继续向下移动，解开他的皮带，棉质的衬衫也被剥掉，微凉的空气让他打了个寒战。两只手指夹住了肿立的乳头，他像过电一样颤抖起来。他已经湿了，被沁透的内裤粘哒哒的贴在下体上，迟缓的大脑终于响起了警报。  
  
“你不能…嗯…”性急的男人没有在柔软的胸脯上多加停留，径自扯下他的运动裤。勃起的阴茎可怜巴巴地顶着在内裤上，体液已经把那里浸得半透明了。李希熙徒劳地想伸手遮羞，被一把擒住了手腕塞进了自己的内裤。“摸摸你自己，已经湿透了。”那人不怀好意地说道，轻而易举地打开他试图合拢的双腿，扯下了那层薄薄的布料。白皙的皮肤在顶灯下莹着一层柔和的蜜色的光晕，光裸的腰臀让他看起来比以往更小了一号。男人把手覆在他的手上，看着他雾蒙蒙的眼睛玩弄他高翘的阴茎。  
  
“艹，你有一个女人的穴。”大个子愣了一下。  
  
李希熙清醒了一点，立刻挣扎起来，但是这最后的负隅顽抗没有半点作用，他的大腿被死死按在床面，他能感受到那双眼睛用饥渴的新奇的目光盯着他瞧。男人跪上床来，毫不怜悯地将手指塞进他的阴道，那里热情地裹吸着他，过量的体液从穴口溢出来。他一下一下的捅得很深，手指上的硬茧在每一寸穴肉上摩擦，将拇指抵在阴核上揉弄，着迷地盯着欲望爬上东方男人肉嘟嘟的脸颊。李希熙扭着腰想要逃，过于强烈的刺激让他不知道自己是不是射过了，另类的快感流向他的下腹——一股热流从下体涌出来。  
  
这显然使男人更兴奋了，一根涨大勃起的阴茎轻松地挤进他的肉道。他伸手揩掉李希熙颊上的泪痕，拉起一条肉感十足的大腿架在肩上，潮湿温暖女穴绞着他的生殖器，刚刚高潮过的阴道痉挛似抗拒着他。李希熙漂亮的手指无力地在抗拒靠近的胸肌，在几次发狠地冲撞后抓紧了他的肩膀，指节发白，在那里留下几道不深的掐痕。他咬住自己丰润的下唇，却还是从鼻腔挤出破碎又带着哭腔的呻吟。“又…快…快要到了…”李希熙绷得像一根琴弦，另一条腿也难耐地夹紧了对方结实的腰，脚趾蜷成了粉红色。  
  
门突然被打开，大厅的爆炸般的音乐声涌进房间，有人在门边骂了一句，是那个混血男孩。男人回过头，满不在乎道：“这是个漂亮男孩。”门口人撇撇嘴，“我对屁股不感兴趣。”男人坏笑起来，“那你应该来看看'他'。”  
  
床垫边缘塌了一下，李希熙感觉有人把他从身后抱起来了一点，像展示娃娃一样掰开他的双腿。润湿的阴唇汩汩的吐着汁水。男人的嘴唇从他突出的锁骨移到了胸前，吞吃母乳一样一口叼住了他的乳头、乳晕，甚至还有一部分乳肉，他想尖叫想挣扎，也想更用力地被吮吸。鼓鼓的女穴还在不停流着水，他被抓着手腕去抚慰自己充血的阴蒂，一次又一次被自己的手指操上高潮。  
  
李希熙被拎到门口的大桌上，柔软的头发因汗水被被濡湿得更加卷曲，覆着薄汗的裸背闪着珍珠般的光泽，这使他看起来也更像一只祭坛上的小母羊。有人伸手扒开他尚未开发的双臀，淫笑着挤进一小罐冰凉的液体，一阵潮热立刻烧了起来，紧接着粗大的龟头插了进来。他没发控制住自己不像发情的牝兽一样摇着屁股求欢。他被操得前后摇动，蜜穴和阴茎一起滴滴答答的淌着水。  
  
有人扯这他的卷发迫使他抬起头来，他的双手被反剪在背后，翘起的粉红色乳尖上闪着水光，一根涨红的阴茎毫不掩饰的顶在他的鼻尖。“吸我，你个小婊子。”一个白人男孩男孩笑嘻嘻地顽劣地要求到。他被按着头，那根东西以要将他噎死的深度操开了他的喉咙，眼泪一下子盈满了眼眶。他呜咽着躲藏，那个男孩只管挺动自己的腰杆，一手紧紧地揪着他后脑勺上的发丝，像使用飞机杯那样插着他柔软的口腔。  
  
东方青年沦陷在这场夸张的淫乱的聚会里，享用过他阴道的男人从后面掐着他的胯一次一次把他撞得双眼翻白。前面也塞了另一根粗大的肉茎，那人用手指拨开两片胖嘟嘟的花瓣，把催情药源源不断地操进他的体内。李希熙哭着把把自己蜷缩起来，过量的高潮让他喷得像个泉眼，最后崩溃地在所有人眼前失禁了。  
  
—————  
  
“你预备要怎么处理他。”混血男孩丢掉最后一包塞满纸屑的垃圾袋问道。  
  
大个子拿着李希熙的手机看了看时间，一手还在玩弄他合不拢的肉道，“我给那个Alex发了短信，他应该中午就会到了。”  
  
“你认识他男朋友吗？”男孩好奇。  
“可怜的小东西，”大个子把手机丢在昏睡的李希熙肚子上，“他的通讯录里除了家人只有一个号码了。”  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> 海棠文学 很脏 以后可能更脏


End file.
